Chapter 12: The Fastest Red Engine Of Chuggington
(Meanwhile at the rock area at the Chug-a-Sonic Speed Track, Bertar, Leja and Roska were giving Iron Bert Shazam and his driver, Jared Grace, some diesel fuel. James was there, too.) * Bertar: There you go, Shazam (Iron Bert). Topped off with the finest diesel oil in Chuggington. * Iron Bert: Roger that. (Bert sets off for his next destination.) * Roska: Take care. * James: Whoa. Don't see that every day, uh, Leja? * Leja: (shovels in some unknown coal from a crate into his firebox) Yep, James. An engine that powerful only takes the top of the line jet fuel. It keeps those after burners blazing! * James: Ah, awesome! * Bertar: Well, there you go, James. * James: Thanks, Thomas. * Bertar: No problem. * Leja: (notices the label on the box of coal, then gasps. It was Turbo Coal.) It's the wrong coal. James! (But it was too late. James starts instantly going fast - 70 miles per hour. He speeds past the station, startling Dyrel and into the tunnel.) * James: Whoa! (The scene cuts to the track to Tootington. James barrels down the track, but Harrison is coming on another track.) * James: Look out! (James speeds past Harrison and continues on his speed run. Cut to The Rocky Ridge River where James speeds past Edward.) * James: On your right! * Edward: Whoa! * James: My fault! (The scene cuts to the Rocky Ridge River. James speeds past Luke The Blue Mountain Engine, who was sleeping and didn't notice him. The scene then cuts to Silver Hopper Station where he speeds past Gordon The Big Engine, who was pulling the Express.) * James: Sorry, Gordon! (Then, it cuts to Covered Bridge where James speeds past Huxley, blowing a large puddle of red paint from the tracks at him.) * James: Whoa!!! * Hugo Huxley: JAMES!!!!! (The, it cuts to James entering the tunnel, still going very fast. He tries to brake as he gets closer to the tunnel's exit to the depot to the roundhouse area where Mallory Grace has set up a cannon, but once again, his brakes fail to work.) * James: Uh oh. No, no, no! (James appears out of the red tunnel into the depot. As he whooshes past chuggers, he gets closer to the roundhouse area, still going very fast. He biffs Tirek into Huxley's vehicle, which goes into the cannon's range and stops. Seconds after, Huxley's vehicle exploded and topples over. Rosie Supergirl puffs into the Main Depot in search for James Flash.) * Rosie: James! James! (coughs) * Bertar: James! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Are you OK? Say something. (She and Mallory Grace found him below the building with the clock facing Huxley's vehicle and Tirek. It was on fire due to the explosion after James biffed it into Tirek very hard and Tirek was injured badly before the cannon on the side fired.) * James: That was awesome! * Tirek: Oh! * Mallory: Are you okay, James? * James: I think so. How's my paint looking? Tirek's really in trouble now. * Dunbar: (appearing) You can say that again, James. (Jared and Huiso bring a defeated Tirek next to Dunbar and Gator Lantern. Dunbar was not happy with James.) * Dunbar: I've told you many times about showing off and rushing about and now, Huxley's vehicle is ruined again. * Huiso: But, Dunbar, Tirek has had problems with Huxley's vehicle's brakes all day. James was trying to be careful. He even went to the Repair Shed to have them fixed. He did go to the Repair Shed, didn't you, James? * James: I did go, but I thought the problem had stopped, so I didn't wait to see Huxley's vehicle get fixed. * Dunbar: (sighs) Honestly, James. It would've been better to fix your brakes when you had a small problem before it turned into a much bigger one. * James: I'm sorry, Dunbar. Sorry, Rosie. I should've known another super-engine would give good advice. * Rosie: At least you proved one thing today, James, for a while there. (giggles) You really were The Fastest Red Engine on Chuggington and Sodor. (James and Rosie giggle.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Train of Steel